Harry Potter and the forgotten lives
by Aren117
Summary: After the incident at the zoo, Vernon Dursley loses control of his temper. Little did he know that he had just change the world forever. Reigniting an ancient war and breathing life back into old legends and of course, Harry Potter is caught In the middle of it. Harry/Daphne


Be warned, for he comes like a oncoming storm.

He returns to fight a war, War he fought a thousand times. Over thousand different lifetimes and now must fight once more.

Born to a family doomed to treachery.

Lost in a world of memories. Where pain and suffering are his only friends.

When all seems lost and life begins to faded. Will his magic be unleashed upon the world.

But the people will not know him.

Twice shall he be marked ones for death and one for life.

Out of fear they will bind him to another ripping his soul in two. Unknowingly sealing their doom.

But the people will not know him.

With his love and powers long forgotten, shall he excel above all others.

He alone will never prevail. Without the king's heir at his side.

But the people will not know him.

He shall be hunted by both the shadow and the light seeking to stop the changes he brings.

When all seems lost and his enemies are as numerous as the stars in the sky. Will he find the way.

Only when legends walk, the sword is drawn and rings are worn..

Will they know him and bow before him. Only then can balance restored to the world ones more.

=x=

Vernon Dursley pinned his nephew to the kitchen wall. He couldn't believe how disastrous this trip turned out to be. This, this little freak had the nerve to ruin his sons birthday! "That snake could have kill him!" Vernon thought. Spluttering in fury. "How dare you set that snake on my son! You freak!"

"I didn't do anything! One minute the glass was there and then it was as gone!" Harry countered staring his uncle. Vernon's face darkened in rage. Never in his life had this furious. The nerve of this, this thing to argue with him.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Vernon yelled landing a solid punch in his nephews gut. Harry's eye bulged in pain gaping of air.

"I Believe that magic is real. Nothing else explains the glass disappearing." Harry gasped, without a thought how his uncle may react.

"That's it this madness ends now! I'm going to beat it out of you one and for all!" Vernon roared, hitting Harry again, with a crazed look his in eyes.

Harry was terrified. Sure, his uncle had hit him before. But this was something entirely different. It was like his uncle was actually trying to kill him! In a panic, Harry did the only thing he could. Shoved his uncle trying desperately to get away. Unfortunately he was nowhere near strong enough to move his fat uncle. Trying one last time, a feeling almost like a wave of heat blast out from the palms of his hands. Sending Vernon flying across the room crashing against the kitchen counter. Stumbling back Harry shared, transfix at his hands.

"What is going on? How in the hell did I do that?" Hearing loud running steps coming his way. Harry quickly glanced up. Only to see his uncle running at him. Something long and silver glinting in his fat right hand.

Harry felt a sickening impact and cold sensation almost like getting dunked in bath of ice cold water wash over him. Looking down Harry screamed out in pure terror and pain at the site of a long kitchen knife was stabbed deep in his gut reaching way to the handle. He couldn't move. His muscles wouldn't respond. Vernon wrenched the knife out. With a mad gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face. The madman stabbed his nephew again. One, twice, three times, again. His uncle stabbed lost in a blind frenzy. Harry staggered back pulling himself off the blade.

"Magic couldn't save you could it? Boy." Vernon gloated looking down at the bloody thing on the ground.

He couldn't feel anything other then cold. "When did I get on the floor?" Harry thought calmly, lying in a pool of his own blood. Then something inside him shattered. A feeling like an unstoppable wave power flowed through his body. The very air began to shimmer and ripple around him. Only vaguely registering his aunt and cousin entering the room.

"Vernon! What have you done!" Petunia screeched, immediately trying to push her son out of the room. After seeing his father standing over Harry with a blood covered blade. Dudley promptly vomited on the floor.

"I did it Petunia! I finally got rid of the freak! No more of that nonsense in this house. No sir, not at all!" Vernon yelled victoriously. Then space seem to rippled around Harry and the Dursley watched in frozen in terror. Even Vernon stop celebrating to watch. As Harry slowly lifted off the ground. Almost as if he was being pulled by strings of some twisted puppeteer. The pool of blood begin to grow smaller flowing back into Harry's body. The Dursley family cried out as some invisible force held them firmly in place. Finally up on his knees Harry's head tilted back looking straight at the roof and he screamed, a scream that made the world tremble. With a flash of light the Dursley family was no more.

=x=

Ministry of magic the department for underage magical accidents.

"Merlins beard. I hate my job, it's just so boring." Boris Cromwell complained loudly from within his office cubicle walls.

"Watch it. We essentially get paid for doing nothing most of the time. Not to mention didn't your sector already have a event today?" Replied Jack from the adjacent cubicle. He was the new hire and still very green around the collar.

Boris grunted. "Barely, some kid got overly excited at the zoo and vanished the glass to of one of the sneak enclosures. It took the response team, less then fifteen minutes to cover up the hole thing." Boris replied bored out of his mind. "Unfortunately there was no magical families visiting the zoo today, or any registered muggle-borns." That fact made Jack winced in sympathy. Tracking down new muggle-borns was by far the worst part of their job. Finding out who it was is one thing. That part he heard could actually be pretty fun. The ungodly amount of paper work that came with it on the other hand was bloody awful.

A shrill alarm suddenly interrupted their conversation. "What the blood hell, again! This better be the same muggle-born!" Boris growled in frustration. Staring at round monocle like device, zooming around the map of a small section of Great Britain, pinned up on the back wall of his workspace. Only to finally come to a rest over number four privet drive located in little Whinging at the far edge of his sector. The device's two small gems lit up, each one was an indicator with a different color. One for emotion which was currently beep crimson. The other was for the magical power that the child was outputting. Which was currently glowing is sickly yellow.

Boris was muttering to himself, as he matched the colors to there right meaning. "Fear no, that is to beep of a shade. Hmm, then it's terror with an moderate outburst of power. Well, well this could get very nasty indeed." Almost unconsciously his hand begin drifting towards the rune to contact the emergency response team. only to change his's mind at the last second. No, he needed more information before doing anything. He reasoned, activating a different rune that connected him to the Department of muggle records. Luckily the response was almost instantaneous.

"Muggle records department, how can I help you?" Answered a nasally voice from the rune.

"Yes, this is Boris Cromwell down in underage magical accidents. I need all the information you can get me on the occupants of number four Privet drive located in sector fifteen. The situation is rather urgent I'm afraid."

"One moment please. Let's see sector fifteen, number four Privet drive? It looks like the only occupants are Vernon and Petunia Dursley. With there only child one Dudley Dursley. Both parents and child have been classified as muggles."

"Please run a magical genealogy check on both parents sides. Children have been classified wrong before." Boris asked bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervously.

"Let's see nothing in the last five hundred years on the fathers side. Now on his mothers side. After a long pause, oh sweet Merlin..."

"What about his mother side. May I remind you this is urgent!" Boris yelled in exasperation.

"Her sister is Lily Potter!" Exclaimed the overly excited operator.

Boris cut the connection looking in shock at his map. Something was happening on the indicator. Terror changed to in pain, then winked out altogether. "He's heavily wounded!" Boris thought in a panic. He had to act now! Reaching for the emergency call rune. Only to stop again, when the other light begin radically changing. Increasing to a color he had never even heard of before. With a loud crack he disappeared. This was Beyond the emergency response team.

=x=

I don't care if they're harmless! He doesn't have a license to be selling anything in the first place! Let alone the fact that these supposed love potions actually do the reverse. I want him fined, and tell this Fletcher I will personally see him in tossed in Azkaban if he ever try's this again!

Sincerely

Head magical enforcement. Lady Amelia Bones.

With satisfaction, she put final touches the order. just as an ashen faced Auror burst through the door. "I'm sorry ma'am but there's an emergency, your going to need to come with me."

Immediately following the Auror out the door. "I need information, what the situation?" Amelia asked all business.

"Less the two minutes ago. One of are sensors down in the department of underage magical accidents. Picked up a moderate accident, associated with terror. Since then things have gotten far worse. The current readings have the kid marked as heavily wounded and the power is off the charts ."

Cutting him off. "What! Where was the emergency response team!" Amelia yelled now almost running down the hall.

"They weren't called in ma'am. It seems that watcher Boris thought that it would be better to try to ID the child in question before sending help."

That information made her blood boil. That man better be ready. She would be seeing him on trial if she had her say. "Did he at least find out anything that could helpful?"

"Unfortunately not, the only thing they could dig up. Was the boys name is Dudley Dursley, he's Harry Potter's cousin. Ma'am we're getting off topic here. The real heart of the matter is the overwhelming power the kid is putting out. The detection device turned black! No one even knows what that means! Not even dumbledore can put out that kind of raw power."

"Could it be a Obscurial, no that's impossible the detector had a color for Obscurials. What's going on here? Dudley Dursley that name sounds familiar and Harry Potter's cousin." Amelia though frantically. Suddenly the truth hit her like a Ton of bricks.

Rushing into a large room packed with what looked like every single Auror the Ministry had on duty, geared up and ready to go if needed. "It's Harry Potter go now! all of you! Your destination is in sector fifteen number four privet drive!" Amelia yelled resisting the urge to go her self. With a united cry of yes ma'am. Every last Auror in the room disappeared with a loud crack.

=x=

Rufus Scrimgeour and the other Aurors arrived on a scene that was far from the quiet little neighborhood, they were expecting. Instead, they were standing on the outside of what looked be a large but shallow crater, littered with the shattered remains of several muggle homes.

"I want a anti-muggle wards around this area now! The rest of you with me." Rufus ordered. Refusing to let fear reflect in his voice. Four Aurors split off from the rest. Directing their wands up at the sky, whispering complex incantation as a transparent shimmering dome began to descend over the crater. Silently red sparks shot up into the sky, signaling the others it was time to move forward.

"I don't like this, the magic here feels like a raging beast." commented Kingsley Shacklebolt. Taking his spot as the an v-shaped formation. heading towards the Center of the destruction. It wasn't long, before they saw the boy in the center. He looked so small. Just sitting on his knees. Head tilted back staring into the heavens. Golden shards of light, like shattered pieces of glass surrounded and danced around him. The very air seemed to be humming with power. Spreading out the Aurors surrounded Harry. Readying there wands and Waiting of the order to act. Not two seconds later the signal came with a nod from Rufus.

"Stupefy!" The Aurors force cried out in unison, unleashing a wave of low powered stunners, red jets of light hit the boy form every possible direction. Time seemed to slow as the Aurors watched Harry fell, The second he hit the ground. Four of the most magically sensitive Aurors. Cried out in fear, casting the most powerful shield they could manage. Barely saving themselves from the incredible blast of magic of the. That tore the ground asunder and obliterated everything left unprotected.


End file.
